


Behind the Lens

by TheEnduringStoryteller



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Humor, Interview, camera woman, first person reader insert, somewhat realistic, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEnduringStoryteller/pseuds/TheEnduringStoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have been a camera woman for many an interview, but after the lady interviewing Tom Hiddleston, -a man you admire- decides to conduct a very unprofessional interview, you decide to take matters in your own hands.</p><p>((First person reader insert))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Lens

Hi. My name is ___. You don't really see me a lot because well, I'm the camera man. Erm camera girl, camera woman? Whatever. Point is, I'm never the important person, the people in front of me are. Which is fine, I mean, it's my job. 

And sometimes I get gigs where I get to go to a premier and that's always fun... But I always end up wearing my all black uniform pointing the camera at all of the beautiful people in their elegant or scandalous clothing. (Depending on who's there.)

Well anyway, my story begins at a certain point in my life when I was hired for a position at a company, (who I won't name) who needed a camera person for their interviewer, Daniel.

He was always really funny and intelligent. He seemed to know the right words to say to make the interview interesting. The first time I worked with him, he interviewed Robert Downey Jr., who was really hilarious and also pretty sweet.

But then, after about six months, Daniel found a better job, and I was sure I'd be fired because of it. 

But, I was not. A new girl came onboard and I was appointed as her camera person. 

Her name was Nicole. She was a pretty girl and everything but... well, she just wasn't Daniel. She usually didn't ask good questions and would flirt with the men she talked to, constantly. It got really annoying after a while...

But, back to the story, it is here on my fifth interview with Nicole that my interesting encounter begins.

*~*~*

The place was all a buzz with the stellar cast of the avengers starting to trickle out of the double doors and down the long press strip.

Nicole was laughing and talking with the other press people while me and Jerry were fixing our cameras. 

Jerry was a friend of mine who always seemed to be at the same junkets as I was. So, we became good friends through those chance meetings.

"Make sure you get my good side ___. You're always doing things stupid." Nicole insisted then turned her back towards me.

I glared slightly, in her direction.

How was I supposed to know what her good side was? I've never seen a good side of her. 

Jerry looked over at me and mouthed, 'what's her problem?'

I just shrugged and made a face that seemed to say, 'Same old annoying Nicole' and we both went back to making sure everything was set up correctly. 

We got through about three people ok. But it still annoyed me when she tried to flirt with Chis Hemsworth. I wasn't sure if she knew that he was married and didn't care; or if she just didn't do her research, as usual. But either way I wouldn't be surprised.

Up next, was Tom Hiddleston. I never got a chance to be his camera person for an interview but I had always wanted to. I really admired his acting skills, and intelligence, and how sweet he was. And of course, he was handsome too.

Nicole smiled at him while holding her microphone while I was slightly hidden behind the big camera I was holding.

"Hi Tom." She said with a huge grin.

His eyes searched her up and down almost unnoticeably. (Or it would have been hadn't I had a sharp eye.) And he said, "Can I have a hug?"

Oh gosh no. Not him too!

"Sure!" She smiled and Tom gave her a side hug. "You look gorgeous." He said.

She gently pushed her long hair behind her and batted her eyelashes. "Oh, thank you!" She said, touching his arm lightly.

It made me sick. Why am I always the bloody background person?! I wasn't doing this nothing job to be in the limelight but nor was I doing it to capture love birds on camera. Which was what I was doing right now.

While they were making goo goo eyes at eachother for a minute or so, I said, "Should I leave you two alone or..."

"Shut up, ___ I know what I'm doing." Nicole hissed, in a quiet but angry mutter, while Tom quickly answered a question one of the coordinators of the event had asked him.

I looked very unamused and sighed, just as Tom turned back to look at Nicole.

She smiled then started the interview, officially. "Alright, so, you're Hawkeye in the Avengers, what was it like shooting all of those arrows?"

I mentally face palmed. There was no way I was going stand any more of this nonsense.

"Nicole, I have an idea, just, here." I said and handed her the camera, taking the microphone from her while Tom was trying really really hard not to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. 

"Mr. Hiddleston, you play _Loki_ in the Avengers and it appears that he has gained a lot of self confidence."

"Yeah, umm he really knows what he wants in this film, and it's going to take all the avengers to stop him from taking it." He said, still trying to hide a huge smile.

I nodded. "Which makes for an awesome summer movie."

He chuckled. "Yes, quite. Quite awesome."

I chuckled lightly then said, "I've heard a few actors say that even when their character's backstory isn't written, they make one up. Now, of course we know why Loki is so heartbroken, but we never saw all of the brotherly moments between Thor and Loki before the first film, do you find it helpful to make up some of these moments as well?"

"Hmm. Sometimes, I suppose I do. ...Not really, like, extensive stories, just a few things like... like Thor and Loki pretending they were warriors or something when they were kids, things like that. Depending on the scene I'm working on." He said with happy eyes, clearly enjoying the discussion.

I smiled and nodded while Nicole was glaring me down. "My final question and I'll let you go."

"Lay it on me."

I chuckled then said, "A question about your personality since many people do love it-"

He smiled sheepishly. "Thank you."

"I only report it as I see it." I smiled and his eyes lit up along with a wider grin. "What makes you laugh? What type of comedy?"

"Hmmm... What makes me laugh...? Pretty much everything really. I like slapstick, a lot, and witty humor, pranks. I love to prank people." He said with a mischievous smirk.

"Uh oh." I said, sounding nervous.

He laughed happily. "Ehehehe! Don't worry, I won't prank you. ...Probably."

I turned to look at the camera and said, "Well, you heard it here first." While Tom was laughing in the background. 

I smiled and turned around to face him. "Thank you Mr. Hiddleston for your time, and for putting up with me."

He smiled. "Oh no, it was a pleasure really. And please, call me Tom." He said then took my hand, and kissed it.

I blushed bright red in response while Nicole was just fuming with anger. 

"I do hope to see you again, you were a lot of fun." Tom said, while someone urged him to keep moving.

 

And so, later that day, when I had finished my job, I went to my car not really caring if Nicole bad mouthed me to Ricky, our boss. Because, I may just be the camera person, but my interview with Tom was my best work yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel for the camera people, they deserve more credit! Hehe. (Says the girl who operated a camera before.. honestly I wrote this fic before I did!)
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading my oneshot and I hope you found it entertaining. I might write more Tom fics in the future since he always cheers me up. :)


End file.
